The Whole World
by burn to ashe
Summary: NightwingRaven. [For EmaniaHilel's challenge]. The world could take care of itself for awhile. Random makeout scene.
1. The Whole World

**The Whole World**

**By Broken Azar**

"_Devil and the deep blue sea behind me  
Vanish in the air you'll never find me  
I will turn your flesh to alabaster  
When you will find your servant is your master"_

_- The Police, "Wrapped Around Your Finger"_

_Prompt: Let the world turn without you tonight._

**Author Note: Written for EmaniaHilel's challenge. I do not own Teen Titans. Raven might be a little OOC, but both Raven and Nightwing are older, and a longstanding couple. **

**- - - **

She approached as silently as always, but Nightwing felt her approach. A part of the darkness, he could have sworn that it curled around her, cradled her. He might have been imagining it.

Or he might not.

She settled next to him as he watched the streets below for signs that the birds of night need fly. He didn't look at her; he had learned a long time ago that studying the goddess in her element was a distraction that he shouldn't allow himself.

He didn't have the option when her pale, soft hands touched his right cheek and turned his face to look at her. She was lovely, her long hair framing a pale face. Even in the dark he couldn't help but admire her.

"Let the world turn without you tonight." She said softly. He hesitated and she went on. "I promise that Bloodhaven will be fine without you tonight." She leaned forward slightly, her hot breath brushing against his cheek. "Just tonight."

He wanted to say no, that he had a duty here, but the words of denial died on his tongue. He was wrapped around her finger, her slave, and she didn't even know it.

"And what does my minx have in mind tonight?" he purred in response. She smiled and traced the line of his jaw with a fingertip.

He would have done anything to see her smile like that more often.

She slid her hands down his arms and pulled gently on his hands to get him to stand. He let himself be guided. He was far taller than her; she had capped at just over five foot, and he was well over six. Somehow, with what little height she had, Raven could seem as large or small as she wanted.

Thoughts like that, however, fled Nightwing's mind.

No music played, but Raven started dancing against him, prompting him to lead. It was a slow, sexually charged dance that left Nightwing painfully aware of what she was doing to his body, to his mind. If she continued this line of thought, he would take her on this rooftop.

"Raven." He breathed, clutching her to him. She laid a finger across his lips and shook her head.

"I know." She slid her hands across her chest, tracing the lines of his muscles through the spandex of his costume, driving him wild with the slightest touch.

"Rae." He spoke again, her name twisting in the darkness, full of desire and desperation. She smiled at him, linking her arms behind his neck before she kissed him. It began as a slow, chaste kiss, but did not remain that way for long.

He let his hands wander down her back, but was not content at the thickness of her cloak, so he unpinned it and let it fall around her feet. When they drifted apart just so slightly, him taking in her darkly beautiful features, she smiled.

"I shouldn't be doing this."

"The world can take care of itself for awhile."

He touched his forehead to hers and smiled himself. He kissed her again, tracing a hand down the side of her uniform, tickling sensitive skin. She moaned into his mouth and he awarded himself a mental point.

It was too bad that there rooftop fun was interrupted by several gunshots being fire below. The pulled apart and looked to the side in tandem.

"It can take care of itself, eh?" he breathed, panting slightly. Oh, whoever was causing the trouble would _pay_ for it tonight. She didn't answer only sighed.

Another night in Bloodhaven began.


	2. The End of Every Story

**The Whole World**

**By Azar the Kinslayer**

"_I'm in love with the darkness of the night_

_I'm in love with all that's out of sight_

_I'm in love with the magic of the new_

_And the darkness loves me, too"_

_- Xandria, "In Love With the Darkness"_

_**Prompt: Let the world turn without you tonight.**_

**Author Note: Inspiration strikes at random moments, doesn't it? I just decided that this is no longer a one-shot, but it will be shifted into a full blown story that I was never quite sure if I would ever write. Since I hate starting long stories, consider the first part a prologue. This chapter begins the next morning, early. **

**Dedication: To all of the authors, like me, who love Raven/Nightwing stories and write/read them religiously. I hope to finally submit my own outlook on the subject. Enjoy!**

**Chapter One : The End of Every Story**

Raven slid the key into the lock and turned it. She could feel the fatigue, the sharp edges of exhaustion jabbing into her foggy mind. She yawned as she pushed open the door. The faint edges of sunrise flew through the white sheers over every window in the living room, making the room far brighter and livelier than Raven honestly wanted to deal with this morning.

A hand came down on her shoulder, and she looked up into the face of her partner and husband.

"I wonder if Sue took our advice and slept in the guest room." he commented. As the too made their slow, but sure, journey up the stairs and towards their bedroom. At the mention of their babysitter, Raven veered down the hall towards the two smaller bedrooms in the house. It was still very early for the children to be up, but it was a ritual for her to check on them when they got home from their nightly patrols.

Richard pulled his mask off as he followed his slim little wife into their sons' room. Asleep, the two of them. Richard smiled as he went to the bed of their oldest child. John was just barely six now, but he had a strong willed personality that reflected both of his parents so well that Richard and Raven were forced to simply laugh sometimes. Richard gently smoothed back the dark hair and kissed his son's forehead, turning to spy Raven perched on the edge of the other boy's bed.

The youngest of the Grayson family, Andrew was just two years old. He had moved only a few months ago out of his parents' bedroom and into his brother's, and while he seemed to be adjusting fine, he still crept in to sleep with them from time to time. Richard watched as Raven brushed his hair out of his and replaced the stuffed puppy that was Andrew's greatest security to the boy's outstretched arms from where it had fallen. As she stood, she fixed the blankets and smiled at her husband.

As he slid his arm around her, they went to the other, smaller, bedroom. The bed in the center of the room was piled high with pillows and stuffed animals, with a little girl enthroned in the center of it all. Raven smiled warmly and glanced at Richard. Richard took a few steps forward and leaned over her.

She stirred gently, yawning.

"Papa?" she managed, rubbing at tired eyes.

"Go back to sleep, baby girl." he replied, kissing her and pulling the blankets up around her.

"I tried to stay up and wait for you, Papa, but you didn't come home." she replied sleepily as she drifted back to sleep. Richard stood, and Raven knew that little Angela's words had hurt him if unintentionally. He turned to her and she touched his arm. They left together, quietly, and did not speak until they were in their own bedrooms and changing out of their costumes.

As they curled together under the heavy blankets, bleary eyed and tired, Raven tucked her head against his chest and could almost hear the hurt beating in time with his heart. Looking up at him she propped herself up and got his attention.

"Care to talk?" she asked none to lightly. Richard shifted to draw his wife back down, but quickly found that she was not to be defeated. Then again, he had already known that. He didn't answer though, and turned over to face the other way. Raven sighed and leaned over him, settling in at the crook of his hip as she looked at him. "Husband, you have to realize that we're doing the very best we can."

He was silent for a long time before Raven filled that silence.

"We keep Bludhaven safe, and we're raising three children. We can't do everything at the same time, Dick." she breathed. She touched his face and finally he turned back to face her, settling her against his chest. "Our children are happy, healthy, and safe here." She smiled and nuzzled at his neck. "What more could we ask?"

Richard had no response but to tuck Raven against him and curl around her. He was not convinced, but he was comforted enough to let sleep claim him. Raven herself laid awake for some time, until she heard the kids getting up. She knew that John and Angela would keep an eye on Andrew, keeping the youngest from getting into too much trouble, and very soon Sue would be rising as well. When the babysitter was ready to go home, she would wake the sleeping parents.

Until then, Raven would power nap. She sighed contentedly and let sleep claim her.

**1.2**

"_Reports are just coming in, but it believed that the team that for so long protected Bludhaven has turned against the city. Mayor Phillips was killed last night. Eye witnesses have reported that Nightwing and Raven, superheroes and vigilante justice for the city, were seen fleeing the scene of the murder moments after the explosion. Police are looking for any information on the two supposed heroes that the public can give-"_

The crash of glass against hard floors resounded through the kitchens as Raven looked at the tv screen. Shock was written on every bit of her. Chocolate milk seeped across the floor, and jagged bits of glass gleamed, but the mother and empath didn't even notice. Her violet eyes were glued to the television as the reporter's voice overlaid images of the destruction downtown.

"Richard…" she breathed, panic rising in her. She repeated her mantra silently, trying desperately not to panic. But of her children, Angie and Drew showed distinct signs of being empaths themselves, and were very sensitive to the shifts in their parents' moods. Drew burst into tears and Angie looked stricken up at her mother. Johnny stared at the broken glass before he slid out of his chair and picked up his brother.

Perceptive, that child, he took Drew and by extension Angie out of the room, and up to play in their room. Raven turned to watch them walk away before called through the house.

"Richard!"

Her husband appeared almost instantly. He took in everything and crossed to her.

"Raven?"

She simply pointed at the television, where the report was being repeated. He stared, his blue eyes going cold as the words registered. He steeled his expression and slid an arm around Raven's shoulders.

"Azar, Richard… what are we going to do?"

Richard had no answer.

**7.3**

The phone rang. Raven stared at it, wondering if she should answer. Surely if they simply explained…

They hadn't known the mayor or anyone else would be in that building, so they hadn't looked for civilians. They hadn't had a clue who had started the fire in that chemical plant that eventually triggered the explosion. They'd been set up, drawn there simply so they could be spotted leaving. That much was painfully obvious.

So Richard had gone to work like normal. He was fairly new down at the police station, but he was a skilled detective. He would find out what they had.

She stared at the phone and picked it up on its third ring.

"Hello?" she asked slowly.

"Get out of the house." came the hiss. Her heart leapt and she recognized Richard's voice. She didn't bother with pleasantries and slammed the phone down, running for the stairs. She managed to throw a pack of diapers, some wipes, Drew's sippy cup and Angie's favorite stuffed puppy into the bag. Looking around desperately for something for John, she came up lacking and simply picked up her youngest child, settling him against her hip.

"Come on, kids. We're going for a walk." she stated calmly. Angie looked up at her mother with fearful eyes, and Drew clamped his arms around her neck. John simply stood up and grabbed his sister's hand.

They made their way downstairs. Raven could hear it. She knew that beyond the front doors was an ambush waiting to happen. She thought quickly, wondering if she could create a portal and carry all four of them through it. With her emotions churning, it would be dangerous, but she simply couldn't be caught. Not now.

So she closed her eyes, a black portal rising before her. She looked into it and wondered where it went. She could it didn't matter. She caught Angie's hand, and clung to Drew as she stepped inside.

She stepped out into the open field about a mile from the house. She didn't let surprise or shock cloud her mind. She simply ran, as fast as her children could move. Where would she go?

**7.4**

Richard disappeared moments after his call to his wife. The house was listed under Raven's name, but it wouldn't take long at all for them to connect 'Raven Grayson' with 'Richard Grayson', the new cop on the block.

So he ran. He managed, if barely, to get to the house moments before the first police car rode up. Ordered to stand down, he escaped around back and into the woods. He could catch up with Raven and the kids later. Hopefully she'd escaped somewhere like Azarath with them. But she wouldn't stay away forever. He could find her.

For now, he simply wanted to escape. A bullet went whizzing by his left leg but he heard it coming. He avoided every shot artfully and ran into the heavy cover of the woods.

Shock overcame him when he saw that it was his wife and children in the distance. He took on an extra burst of speed and came upon them, yanking little Angie to his arms. Raven knew it was him before she ever saw him. They'd only been working as partners for years.

She spoke directly into his mind, whether to avoid detection or to avoid scaring the children, he didn't know.

'Where do we go?' she breathed.

He thought, then replied as she'd taught him to. 'Azarath. You and the kids have to go to Azarath.'

'Richard, no! Not unless you're coming.'

They both knew he was unwelcome there, and that he simply couldn't.

'Rae…' he breathed in return and she clenched her arms around her baby.

'We'll think of something.'


End file.
